Denial
by once within a dream
Summary: Stephen wouldn't admit to himself that a little cold might be more serious. Companion prequel fic to Wake Up. Oneshot.


**_A/N: _**Companion fic to _Wake Up_. Prequel, one-shot, from Stephen's POV (though not in first person, you know?)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything _Master and Commander_ except for a few books and the movie.

* * *

Stephen sat up suddenly from his bed coughing. The spasm lasted for a short while before slowly subsiding and leaving his throat feeling dry and sore. Reaching for the water glass he kept beside his bed, the middle-aged doctor sighed. It was the second time he had woken up that night coughing. He took a sip and that the cold, wet feeling slide down his throat, and then sat it back on his bedside table. The same cold had been plaguing for about a month, ever since he had fallen off the side of the _Surprise_ from a sudden light headedness. Ever since, random bouts of sickness had come upon him ranging from stomach sickness to dizziness. And, after a month, it was becoming quite a nuisance. For God's sake, he was a doctor! 

Groaning, Stephen laid back down on his bed to try and sleep again, but his thoughts kept racing, and didn't give him the moment of calm he needed. Every medicine he had tried had either given him momentary comfort or completely failed him. He was glad they were headed back to land; perhaps a doctor there could get rid of the nuisance.

After an hour of sleep not coming, Stephen sat up, a bit perturbed, and swung his legs over the side of his bed. He stood up, dragging the sheets with him. Grumbling, he threw them back on the small bed before walking out onto the deck. He walked over and leaned on the railing looking out at the beautiful ocean in the night sky. The sparkling sea under the moon's light still amazed him after being out in it for years. Stephen was still no seaman, as he had to remind Jack many times, but he believed he might just be catching on to the reasons sailors came back to such conditions for year after long year.

Another bout of coughing seized the doctor; his whole body rattling from its strength. The noise brought the night watchman from his post. "Alright there, doctor?" he asked, with a concerned look on his face. Stephen had always been popular with the crew.

Stephen looked up at him with a light smile on his pale features. "Yes, yes, just a little cold."

The watchman returned his smile. "Yes, sir, but if you don't mind me suggesting, if you have a cold you might want to get back down to your cabin and get some sleep."

Stephen nodded at him. "That is quite a good suggestion. I will take you up on it. Good night."

"Good night, sir."

"If only I could sleep," mumbled Stephen on his way down back to his cabin. He walked through the open door, but shut it before he laid down back on his bed. And, ironically, while thinking he would not fall asleep, in only a few minutes he was passed out.

* * *

Stephen was rubbing his eyes as he stepped aboard the deck. The sun was in the middle of the sky… Was it midday already? It couldn't be though! He hadn't slept that long… 

"Ahh, dear doctor! How well of you to join us!" came a joyful voice from his right. Stephen turned to face the _Surprise_'s captain.

"How very good of you not to be sarcastic, my dear friend!" replied Stephen with as much vigor as the other man. For the first time in awhile, he felt rested and healthy. Maybe talking to the watchman had helped him in some unknown way. No matter what, he was grateful.

"You'll join me for lunch, won't you? I'm sure you're hungry. This will be your breakfast, anyway."

Stephen eyed him warily, but let Jack have his fun with him. He was in too good of a mood to get angry over such a little thing. Besides, Stephen had always made a point of getting up with the sailors ever since his first day on board a ship with Jack. "Why of course. What are we waiting for?"

Jack led them down into the dining room where they both took there seats and the first course of the meal was served. Stephen took one bite and immediately felt a sickening sensation in his stomach while Jack went on about having to punish one of his midshipmen for something. Stephen nodded, trying to look inconspicuous.

Another bite, another pain.

Gently, he sat his fork on his plate. Jack went on for a minute before noticing. "Are you not hungry?" he asked. "You were quite ready for a meal a few minutes ago."

"My hunger must have slipped away from me." He paused for a moment. "Perhaps I should go back to my cabin. I'm not feeling too well." Before Jack could say another thing, Stephen was up and out of the room, walking quickly back to his cabin.

It was nothing more than a cold. _Then why wouldn't it allow him to eat?_ It's just a little spell. It would go away. _Then why wasn't it? _Give it time. _How much? A month? _No, a couple of minutes.

He reached his cabin and practically collapsed on the floor. Now it was his head too. He felt dizzy, and tired. What had happened to his healthful bliss for half an hour? Faintly, he heard Jack call him, and then all was black.


End file.
